


The Kindergarten Teacher

by vibranium_ass



Series: The Kindergarten Teacher [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff, Kid Peter Parker
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-01
Updated: 2017-03-09
Packaged: 2018-09-27 15:58:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10030526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vibranium_ass/pseuds/vibranium_ass
Summary: Your a single mom and Steve Rogers is your daughter's teacher.





	1. Hot Mess

People typically say that first impressions are the most important ones. It can come from the way your hair is styled, or even from the way you talk. These impressions can cause labels, rather they are accurate or inaccurate. Someone may live the most exciting of lifestyles, but upon a first impression, they’re labeled a bore. That’s an extremely inaccurate label, but some are more accurate than others. Take you, for instance, people’s impression of you is always spot on. You’re labeled as a Hot Mess, and that couldn’t be any more accurate.

You frantically pull open the car door and quickly buckle your five-year-old in her car seat. You throw an apple into her lap telling her to eat it as quick as she can. You run to the other side of the car, and quickly throw yourself into the driver’s seat. You scramble to put the key into the ignition, but drop them with all of your fumbling.

“Shit.” You reach your hand to the floor, grabbing the keys.

“You have to put money in the bad word jar!” Your daughter chimes in as she takes a bite of her apple.

“I know, Addie.” You said apologetically as you put the car into reverse. “Mommy’s just mad that she forgot to set an alarm last night. Now you’re going to be late for your first day of school.”

“It’s okay, mommy.” She swallows her mouthful. “I forgive you.”

You speed out of your driveway, racing towards the school that’s typically ten minutes away, but your goal is to make it there in five. You glance into your rearview mirror and peek at your daughter as she kicks her feet lightly against the seat. She hums a quiet song, bringing an adoring smile to your face. You couldn’t love someone any more than you love Addison.

When you first found out that you were pregnant with Addie, you were absolutely petrified. As soon as a plus sign appeared on your pregnancy test, Addison’s father ran fast and ran far. You’ve always been distant with your parents, and the unplanned pregnancy at nineteen definitely made that distance much larger. You were left on your own.

You had to hold onto your own hair during the nauseous morning from your early pregnancy, you had to go on midnight drives to the drugstore just to pick up some heartburn tablets, and you had to go to every ultrasound appointment by yourself. All your troubles and hard work proved to be worth it when you first held your daughter in your arms. That’s the moment when you felt what true love feels like. This love carried through to the day when she first smiled her toothless smile at you, the day she took her first steps, and the day she first said, mommy. Now she is five years old and starting kindergarten, making for another precious memory.

In record timing, you pull into the school parking lot and quickly put the car into park. You jog to Addison’s door and open it for her. You pick up her backpack and usher her out of the car. You take her hand and speed-walk towards the entrance of the school.

“Mommy, I think we’re late.”

You let out a large sigh, and lead her to her new classroom. “I know, baby.”

You helplessly look around the empty hallway, realizing how late you actually are. Addison tugged at your hand and pulled you towards a tall man, who stands outside a very brightly decorated door. His attention is focused on a clipboard that he’s writing on. You, being the single mom you are, took this time to check the man out. His blond hair was perfectly groomed and swept to the side. He wore a tight, blue, button up shirt that tucked into his slim-fit, black pants. His body is one that the gods would be jealous of, and you assume his face would be just as impressive.

“Mommy, come one!” Addison snaps you from your thoughts and continues to drag you towards her classroom.

The man looks up from his clipboard, and a large smile forms on his lips. You were right, his face is just as handsome as you imagined, if not more. His eyes are a soft, baby blue, and his lips are begging for every mother in this god damn school to have the most impure thoughts.

He bends down to the same level of Addison. “Let me guess, you must be Addison.” Addison smiled softly and gave him an awkward wave. He stands and stares right into your eyes. “And you must be her mom.”

You nod and send him a beaming smile as you stick out your hand for him to shake. “I’m [Y/N], I’m so sorry we’re late.”

He shakes your hand. “It’s no problem,” He lets go of your hand and writes something down onto his clipboard. “The second bell hasn’t even gone off yet.”

You give him another smile, and crouch down you give Addison a hug. Her little arms wrap around your neck as she scatters lots of tiny kisses across your cheeks. You let out a small laugh and kiss her right back.

Unaware to you, a set of baby blues watch the loving moment between you and your daughter. A fond smile plays at his lips as the sound of the two of your’s laughter fills the air. He doesn’t understand it himself, but there’s something about you that’s different than every mother he’s met throughout his teaching career. It surprises him to think that because he’s only officially met you for a handful of minutes, but it’s true that you carry a different air to yourself. Most mother in this day and age can’t wait to send their kids to school, and they don’t show a fraction of the affection that you do.

He stops his mind from rambling as he watches you stand up. You pass over the bright, sequined, backpack to Addison. “Mommy will be back in a few hours, okay?”

“Oh,” A deep voice chimes in. “If you're interested, we’re having arts and crafts at the end of the day. All parents are allowed to join in for today, so you and your husband are welcome to come.”

You open your mouth to respond, but a small giggle cuts you off. “My mommy isn’t married.” You look down to Addison with wide eyes and find her covering her mouth as she continues to giggle. You know exactly what she’s trying to do. Whenever you leave the house, your little matchmaker will try and find you a date. Whether it is at the grocery store or the park, she’s always on the look out for a man to set you up with.

“I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean-” Her teacher raises his hands in an innocent manner, hoping that you’ll let this slide.

“Oh no,” You interrupt. “It’s really no problem.” You shoot him an award winning smile and tuck a strand of hair behind your ear.

“Mommy would like a husband-”

“Addison!”

“What?” She looks to her teacher and shrugs her shoulders. “It’s true.” She laughs out, causing him to laugh lightly with her.

You rub a hand over your face feeling completely mortified. ‘I can’t go anywhere with this kid.’ You think to yourself.

A bell rings through the school, indicated that classes are officially starting. You push a hand through your hair and look to your devious daughter. “Well, it’s time for me to go now. I love you.”

“I love you too!”

You begin to walk away, but quickly turn before the pair walks into the lively classroom. “I’m sorry,” They look back to you. “But I never got your name.”

“Oh,” He sends you a large smile. “It’s Steve.”

You nod your head as a smile works its way onto your face. You turn around and begin to walk away when you hear Addison’s voice.

“Can I call you Steve?”

Laughter follows her question, making you smile as you continue to walk away. “No, you have to call me Mr. Rogers.”

Before closing his classroom door, Steve takes one last look at your retreating figure. Not realizing yet, his mind has already found you your label. It definitely wasn’t “Hot Mess”, but It does hold half of that title.


	2. Connections

“Steve?”

Steve turns away from the toy box he was cleaning and finds Addison looking at him with a questioning gaze. Her little eyebrows furrow in thought as she taps a crayon against her chin.

“What’s up, Addie?” He walks over to her desk, and sits in one of the tiny chairs. “And remember, you have to call me Mr. Rogers.” He rests his arms on the table, only to put them in a sticky puddle of juice. Addison reaches into her pencil case, and passes him her pack of emergency tissues that you insisted she kept.

“Mommy always makes me bring tissues everywhere!” She scrunches her nose and gives it a small tap. “For when I get the sniffles.”

Steve looks at her with an amused smile. “Well, your mom is very smart.”

“Yeah!” Addison throws her arms into the air. “Where do you think I get it from?”

He lets out a booming laugh and ruffles the little girl’s hair. “Of course, what was I thinking?”

“I don’t know, Steve.”

“Mr. Rogers.” Steve finishes cleaning of the remains of the juice from the table, and his arms. He balls up the wet tissues, and throws them into the garbage bin, making for a perfect shot. Addison claps her hands, clearly impressed. He smiles at her, and places his elbows back onto the table. “So, what do you need?”

“Oh right!” Addison looks around the room, making sure it’s empty. When she’s satisfied, she looks back to her teacher with a serious look. “I have a secret to tell you.”

“Do you now?”

“Yes, and you have to pinky swear that you won’t tell anyone… Ever!” She sticks out her little pinky.

Steve wraps his much larger pinky around her’s. “Your secret’s safe with me.”

“Okay,” Addison brings her hand back to her lap and starts to play with the hem of her skirt. “My mommy like likes you.”

“Like likes?”

“Yeah,” She takes a sip of her juice box. “It means she loves you.”

Steve raises an eyebrow, “Addison-”

“She doesn’t love you as much as me. I just know that she like likes you.”

Steve lets out a soft sigh, and leans back into the small chair as much as he can. He would love to be thrilled about this supposed revelation, but he knows that he shouldn’t get himself excited over the words of a six year old. For the past five months, he’s been doing anything to get you to not look at him as your daughter’s teacher. Instead, he wants you to look at him as someone you could possibly get to know romantically. For the parent-teacher nights, he’ll book your appointment for just a bit longer than the other parents. He’ll give you a more time consuming  job for school functions, and he’ll gladly watch Addison on days like these when you’re running late to pick her up. 

“How do you know that?”

Addison sends him a smile, which he can’t decide if it’s friendly, or scheming. “She talks about you a lot.”

“Wait-”

“At the Christmas concert, I heard her and Peter’s Aunt talking about you. Mom said that you guys have a connection!” Addison leans towards Steve. “I know what a connection is, Steve!”

“Mr. Rogers-”

“And when we went on the field trip to the zoo, Mommy made sure that Me and her were in your group!”

“That doesn’t mean she loves me, Addie.”

“I’ve seen TV before, and when they have connections, they’re in love.”

Steve rubs the back of his necks, and takes a deep a breath. If what Addison’s saying is true, then he might have a chance with you, but she is six years old. He also knows that she has a past record of trying to set you up with random guys.

“You have to go to dinner with my Mom. She really likes pizza! We have it every Friday. Mommy calls it Fun Food Friday.”

“Woah, woah, woah.” Steve sticks out his hands. “Slow down, I haven’t said anything yet.”

“Okay, then say something.” Silence pierces the air of the room as the two of them stare at one another. Addison takes a small sip of her juice box, and looks to Steve with a triumphant expression. “See? You and her like like each other.” 

Steve opens his mouth to respond, but the sound of the door opening cuts him off. Both of them look to the door and watch as you enter the room. You’re slightly out of breath, due to having to rush over to the school. “Sorry,” You give them both a timid wave. “I completely lost track of time. I was writing my article-”

“It’s okay,” He stands up from the child-size chair. “Absolutely no problem.”

Addison runs past him to go and hugs your legs. You let out a small laugh as you bend to her level. “How was school today, bugger?”

“It was good! Mr. Rogers let us have free time for an extra ten minutes!”

You look to Steve with a large smile, and then back to Addie. “He did?”

“Yeah! It was really cool. I was playing with the racecars.”

“That sounds like so much fun!” You go in to give her a kiss on the cheek. “Okay sweetheart, go grab your Backpack and lunch bag.” Addison nods her head, and heads off towards her cubby. 

You walk over to Steve with a small smile on your face. “I’m so sorry that I’m always late.” You tuck a strand of hair behind your ear. “I hope she didn’t bother you too much.”

“Hey,” Steve puts a hand on your arm. “It’s really no problem. I love having her around.” You and Steve look into each other’s eyes. You stare into his captivating baby blues, finding a small glimmer shine beneath. The kind that warps you in, and makes you feel like you’re getting lost. As cheesy as it may sound, you find his eyes are a window to his soul. You can see everything about him through those two mesmerizing orbs.

“Mommy!”

You reluctantly tear your eyes from his as you turn to the voice of your daughter. She runs towards you with her backpack bouncing against her back, making the noise of many pencils from within clash against each other.

“Ready to go, baby?”

“Yup!” Addison grabs your hand and passes you her lunchbox.

“Okay, say goodbye to Mr.Rogers.”

“Wait!” Addison pulls you closer to Steve. “There was something Steve wanted to ask you.”

Steve focuses his attention on the cunning child. She innocently moves her body around making her skirt twirl, and she makes her eyes look adorably larger. He know’s exactly what she’s doing. ‘This kid’s good.’ He thinks to himself.

“Oh?” You gaze over to Steve. “And what would that be?”

Steve scratches the back of his neck, trying to quickly decide how he’s going to handle this situation. He could go by the word of a six-year-old and take a chance, or he could play it safe. 

“I was wondering if you would be able to make some cookies for the bake sale next week?”

Addison slaps a hand to her forehead as she lets out a small groan.

“I’d be happy to.” You put on a large smile, but deep down you feel a flicker of discouragement. You know that Addison desperately wants you and her teacher together, and you were hoping that this would be the one time her cupid antics would work.

“Great,” Steve looks back down to Addie. She looks to him with a slow shake of her head. “I’ll send you the information in an email.”

“Sounds good.”

The three of you stand in a circle of awkward silence. You casually flick your eyes up to Steve every few seconds, and he fixates his eyes on Addison’s sparkled backpack. Addie looks back and forth between the two of you feeling frustrated that yet another one of her plans fail.

“Well,” You grab Addison’s hand and begin to slowly walk towards the door. “We should get going. Say goodbye, sweetie.”

Addie looks back at Steve and sends him a disappointed look. “See you on Monday, Steve.”

As the door closes, Steve rubs a hand over his face, releasing a large sigh. “It’s Mr. Rogers.”


	3. The Musical

“You look beautiful, princess.”

“I’m not a princess, mommy.” Addison waves her scepter in your face. “I’m a queen.”

“Oh,” You bow your head. “My apologies, Your Majesty.”

Addison gives you a nod of satisfaction and hops into her car seat. You buckle in her seatbelt, trying to carefully avoid ruining the hair you’ve spent nearly two hours curling. To say Addison has a difficult time sitting still would be an understatement, it’s more like nearly impossible.

“Mommy, can I have juicebox?”

You open up your purse, and of course, just like most mothers, you find a couple juiceboxes. You thank your laziness for not wanting to clean out your mom bag. “Sure thing. I have apple, peach-”

“Grape?”

“I do, but you can’t have grape juice right now.”

Addison scrunches her eyebrows together, and loudly huffs her breath. “Why?”

“Because if you spill it, you’ll ruin the dress mommy spent way too much time on.”

Addison’s glare wavers for a moment before she lets out a small sigh. “I’ll have apple juice.”

You raise your eyebrow and look up from your bag. “You’ll have apple juice, what?”

“I’ll have apple juice, please.”

You give her a small smile and pass her the juicebox. “That’s better.” You give her a soft kiss on the cheek and close her car door. You jog to your side of the car, start the engine, and head off towards the school.

Tonight’s the big opening night of the spring musical. Each class has a skit and a song that they perform. Steve had assigned Addison to be the Queen of the kingdom. You haven’t been told what song they’re performing, or even what scene they’re doing. All you know is that your daughter is playing a Queen and that she apparently has to have the most elaborate gown ever.

The drive to the school mainly consists of Addison repeating the three lines, and you stealing glances at her through the rearview mirror. Seeing her so focused on her role brings a proud smile to your face. As you pull into the school parking lot, you hear Addie tapping on the window like a madman.

“Mommy, roll down my window please!”

You look into the mirror and see her frantically waving through the window. You oblige and roll down the window.

“Hi, Steve!”

Your eyes widen a fraction as you look out the passenger side window, and find the man who causes your daughter to act crazy. He stands at the trunk of his red, Volkswagen Hatchback, trying to juggle a couple of boxes. He looks over to your car, only to see Addison’s waving arms. A large smile works its self onto his face. “Hi, Addison.”

Addison lets out an adorable giggle as she looks back to you. “Can you park beside Steve?”

You grin at her very obvious antics and pull the car into the spot right beside Steve. “Here you go, Your Majesty.”

“Thanks, mommy!” Addison takes off her seatbelt and grabs her scepter. “Can open my door, Steve?”

“Honey,” You look back. “You have to call him Mr. Rogers.”

“It’s okay,” Steve opens the door and pokes his head into the car. “I’m used to it,” He says with a genuine smile.

You give him a small nod as he closes the door, and get out of the car. You walk around the side and find Addison on her tiptoes, peering into Steve’s trunk. “What’s that?”

Steve reaches over her shoulder and picks up a box holding a sparkling object. “This is a surprise for later.”

Addison’s eyes widen in curiosity as she jumps to sneak a peak into the cardboard box. “I can keep a secret!”

“Well,” Steve stacks it under another box. “This surprise is for you, so you’re going to have to wait.” He begins to stumble with a small box, and Addison quickly step in to take it.

“It’s okay, I can carry this.” She looks to him with the cutest smile she could make.

“I can carry-”

“Steve, let me carry this one teensy weensy box.” Addison begins to walk towards the school. “I’m a big kid!”

Steve watches as she walks into the school, shaking his head in amusement. “She sure is something.”

You stand next to him and let out an airy laugh. “Try being her mom.”

Steve gazes over to your face with an admirable smile. “You’re a fantastic mom. You’ve raised a great kid.”

Your lips form to a satisfied grin as you look back to the school doors your daughter disappeared behind. “I like to think so.”

The two of you stare at the door for a moment, before he reaches back into his car. “Mind helping me with a couple of boxes?”

“Of course not.”

He places some boxes on the ground, full of props for all of his students to use. You reach for one, but a glimmer catches you attention. You look over to the box that holds a supposed surprise for Addison. “If you don’t mind me asking,” You tuck a strand of hair behind your ear. “What’s the surprise?”

“Oh…” Steve places a couple of boxes on the ground and looks to you with a timid expression. A small blush creeps up his neck as he pushes a hand through his hair. “I just made something for Addie.”

You smile and place a hand on his forearm. “What is it?”

“It’s silly-“

“Steve, I’m sure that she’ll love whatever it is.”

He takes a moment before answering. “I made her a crown.” He opens up the box to reveal a large, beautifully crafted crown fit for any queen. Its gold-like frame contains jewels of all colors. “I know it’s-“

“Steve.”

You look to Steve with a look that could only be described as pure adoration.

Years have passed since you’ve yearned for the touch of someone’s lips. You’ve been so devoted on Addison that you’ve never thought about welcoming another man into your life. You haven’t had a very good track record, and that has always stopped you from having relationships. The absolute last thing you wanted was to let someone into your family’s life and to completely ruin everything. The thought of Addison having someone as her father figure terrified you. What if they were to leave just like her father did? You could never do that to her.

Somehow, after all of that, you still experience this overwhelming desire to throw away all of your morals. All of those morals that have kept you and Addison safe for six years. You’re willing to throw them away for Steve. 

It’s clear to you now that he loves Addie, and that’s the only sign you need.

You feel a creeping fear crawl through your body. Your insides coil and writhe like a wrung cloth. Your brain screams at you to either take the chance or miss out on this opportunity. You release a shaky breath of air, making your decision.

You bring your hand up to Steve’s cheek, him watching your every move, and brush the back of your hand lightly down his skin. With his eyes fixated on yours, he brings his thumb to the top of your cheek as he rests his hand on the base of your back. Your heart stutters to a stop as the heat of his hands sends soft sensations around the skin he touches. His hand glides up your back and makes it’s way to your hair. He grasps the locks of hair and pulls you closer. His eyes twinkle, making your heart beat at a dangerous speed. Your body feels weak with desire and the only thing keeping you standing is the firm hold Steve has on your body.

You move your face closer to his and whisper, “Kiss me.” 

His lips ghost over yours. You feel his breath against your heated skin. As he moves closer, you hear the sound of kids laughing in the distance. You two quickly pull away from each other, remembering where you are. 

You stare up into Steve’s bright, baby blue eyes, and they sparkle in a way you never witnessed before. You can’t help but feel a strong wave of disappointment wash through your body.

“[Y/N],“ His mouth his left partially open as he realizes what had just happened.

“Come on Mr. Rogers,” You sigh out, as you lift up a box. “We have a musical to attend.”


	4. Camping

“What was I thinking?” You open the bottle of Tylenol and fill up a glass of water. You lean on the counter as you rub your throbbing temple. Releasing a lengthy sigh, you close your eyes, and place the pill onto your tongue. You take a huge gulp of water and swallow the pill, anticipating it to soothe your pounding head as soon as possible. Unfortunately, after reading the bottle, you quickly learn that it will take another hour of your relentless headache until the drug will kick in.

You let out a small groan as you walk into your, much too bright, living room. You sluggishly turn off the light, allowing a welcomed darkness to take over the room. You lay down on your plush couch and wrap yourself in a thick, warm blanket. You reach for the TV remote to turn on some sort of background noise, hoping that it will block out your thoughts.

Thoughts of Steve.

You cover your eyes with your arm as you grunt in frustration. “I’m such an idiot.” You mumble to yourself.

It’s been two days since you had made a complete fool of yourself.

“Who the hell tries to kiss their kid’s teacher?” You groan, “An idiot that’s who.” You silently thank the universe that Addison isn’t here to witness you in such a rough state where you resort to talking to yourself. At this current moment, Addison is happily roasting marshmallows over a campfire probably built by the man who you can’t get out of your head.

Her class left this morning to go on a one-night camping trip to watch tonight’s meteor shower. You were supposed to have gone and chaperone the trip alongside Steve, but instead, you called in “sick” late last night.

You know you’re completely overreacting, but you can’t seem to shake off the feeling of complete utter embarrassment. You allowed yourself to give into a moment of weakness, and now you’re suffering because of it. “This is why we swore off guys, [Y/N].” But as cheesy as it sounded, you thought Steve was your exception.

You do realize that what’s happened doesn’t mean that your chances with Steve are gone. All that happened was that you finally clued in. You aren’t meant to kiss Steve Rogers.

After using the past two days to think everything over, you’ve now come to the conclusion that you and Steve are a bad idea. A mom dating her child’s teacher? That’s a joke on its own. Addison would receive so much backlash from all of this. She would hear it from students, teachers, and even parents. Everyone would assume that Steve’s just playing favorites, and that could end up hurting Addison.

After all, Addison is your main priority, and no man will ever change that.

After several more minutes of thinking, you decide to call it in for the night. You much rather escape the world for a few hours in a deep slumber then sit here for any longer thinking ‘What if?’.

As you walk up the stairs to your bedroom, you hear the phone ring. You quickly drop the blankets from your shoulders and jog towards the receiver. The caller ID says your name and number. You stare at the phone in confusion for a moment before remembering that you let Addison borrow your cell phone in case she needed to get ahold of you. You quickly press the talk button.

“Addison?”

“Hi, mommy.”

You let out a small breath as you begin to pace around the living room. “What’s up, sweetie?”

“I want to come home.”

“Why’s that?” You begin to walk towards the kitchen to grab your keys. “Did something happen?”

“No,” You hear a small rustling sound. “I just want to go home.”

“Are you sure you can’t stay until the morning? Don’t you want to watch all the meteors?”

“I miss being home. I want to be home with you, mommy.” You can just imagine the small pout she has.

“I’ll be there in twenty minutes, okay?”

“Okay.”

“I love-“ You don’t get to finish your sentence before she hangs up the phone.

You move the phone away from your ear and place it down on the countertop. You take your purse off of the dining table and put on a sweater. You look down to your outfit, not caring that you’re still wearing pajamas, and hurriedly exit the house. You lock the door and scurry to your car. You put the keys in the ignition, and speed off to the campgrounds.

Throughout your drive, you focus stays on the road as the same few top 40’s songs play through the radio. You can’t stop yourself from feeling like a terrible parent during the whole ride. Addison has never left the house for an overnight trip before, and that’s why you had originally signed up to chaperone. You should’ve known that something like this would’ve happened. Addison’s never had the opportunity to get to know many people before she started school. With your family cutting you out of the picture, and her dad leaving, it’s always just been you and Addie.

Reaching the campgrounds, you let out a long exhale of breath and park the car. You exit the vehicle and search for any signs of a rowdy group of grade-schoolers. In the distance, you spot a large open space with sparks of vibrant, orange flames. You proceed to walk towards the glowing fire you spot burning in the clearing. Laughter and singing begin to fill the air as you get closer towards the group of kids. A couple of girls are looking through a telescope, searching for planets, and a group of children sit around the fire roasting marshmallows.  A few kids say hi to you, recognizing you as one of their friend’s mother. You send the kids a wave as you continue to search for your daughter.

After a few minutes, you recognize a certain little girl lying on a blanket, staring at the stars. You let out a small breath as a smile works its way onto your face. You head off towards Addison, but the closer you get, you realize that there’s someone lying down beside her.

“I don’t see anything.” Addison states. You raise an eyebrow in curiosity as you proceed to walk closer. You try to keep out of her sight, wanting to overhear whatever she’s talking about.

“You’ll just have to keep on waiting.” A deep voice says next to her, and you instantly know who she’s talking to.

“The shooting stars should hurry up, because I’m tired, Steve.”

His voice holds a gentle tone as his eyes fixate on the stars in the sky. “They’ll be here soon.”

You stand next to Addison, feeling like you’ve heard enough. “Addie,” Both Addison and Steve jump at the sudden sound of your voice. Both of their eyes widen as they trail over to you. “Are you ready to go home?”

Steve looks down to Addie with a raised eyebrow. “Go home?”

Addison looks back and forth between you and Steve with an expression that could only be described as a deer caught in headlights. “I’m gonna go and eat marshmallows with Peter now.” She speedily stands up and runs towards her classmates.

“I should’ve known.” You sigh out.

Steve looks up to you, still extremely confused by the situation. “What just happened?”

You run a hand through your hair. “She called me here with no intentions of coming home.”

“She called you?”

“Yeah,” You have to give credits to your devious daughter because one day she could be a fantastic actress. “She said she was homesick.”

Steve shakes his head in amusement as he looks back up to the sky. “Of course she did.”

You awkwardly stand in silence for a moment before deciding that it’s time to leave. “Well, I guess I should get going.”

“You don’t have to.” Steve gazes over to you. “Why don’t you stay and watch the meteor shower?”

You stand there trying to analyze his facial expression, but the light of the fire only lights up minimal features. “I think it’s best if I head out.” You turn around and start to head off to your car. You only make it a couple of steps before a hand softly grabs your wrist. They slowly turn you around, making you look at them. You’re instantly met with the vibrant blue hues of Steve’s eyes.

“I want you to stay.”

You release a quiet sigh. “I don’t think that’s best.”

“Why not?” With every sentence the two of you speak, you subconsciously begin to come closer and closer to each other.

“Because what happened the other day was a mistake, and I’m sorry for-“

“Don’t apologize, [Y/N]. It wasn’t a mistake.”

“Yes it was, I shouldn’t have-“

“I wanted it to happen.” He confesses, “It just wasn’t the right time.”

“It’s never going to be the right time, Steve!” You nervously bite your lip, trying to avoid his eye contact. “You’re Addison’s teacher.”

“Only for another couple of months.”

“And then what?” You realize that all you’re doing is trying to persuade yourself out of this. Being with Steve is both a risk to you and Addison.

“What do you mean?”

“Addison’s going to be accused of being the product of favoritism. I don’t want the other kids thinking that she has an unfair advantage.”

“I treat all my students the same, and us being together isn’t going to change that.” Steve lets out a breath of air and rubs a hand over is forehead. “People already think that we’re together, [Y/N]. No one questions when I spend a little extra time with Addie.”

“Steve-“

“I’ve been told so many comments from nosey moms about how we are the perfect couple. My coworkers have noticed, and even my boss has.” His eyes search your face for some sort of reaction. “Hell [Y/N], I know we would be one too.”

“I-“

“Addison even wants us to be together, so honestly what’s stopping us?”

“I don’t want Addison or me to get hurt, Steve.”

“And I don’t want that either.”

You look into Steve’s eyes and find all the answers you need. Just the mere gleam of his eyes sends away any apprehension you’ve been holding onto.

Taking your silence as a good sign, Steve gently brings his hands up to cup the sides of your face. “Are we on the same page?” He asks shuffling closer, making your bodies nearly touch.

“I hope so.”

His hand moves up to stroke your cheek, then he closes the distance and presses his lips against yours. Your heart hammers against your chest even harder than it days before, as butterflies flutter throughout your body. He deepens the kiss, making you wrap your arms around his neck, holding him tight. You kiss him back with an overwhelming feeling of passion, desperate to be as close to him as possible.

Steve’s a risk you’re willing to take.


	5. Intentions

“So, Steve,” Addison turns towards the man who patiently waits for you to enter back into the room. Addie stops playing with her stuffed cat, and places her hands in her lap, trying to put on a serious front. “What are your intentions with my mom?”

Steve’s focus wavers from the kitchen doorway to the small girl. Heat creep up his neck and his eyes widen at the sudden question. Addison stares back at him with a serious expression, playing with the hem of her pajama shirt. “W-What?” He stutters.

Addison’s eyes crinkle at the sides as she scrunches her nose. “You look silly!” She brings her hand up to her mouth to stifle her oncoming giggle attack. “I heard that on TV once.” She says from between her fingers. 

Steve releases a breath that he’s been holding, glad to hear that he’s avoided Addison’s troublesome curiosity. “You got me.” He awkwardly laughs.

Addie stops laugh to look back over to Steve. This time she wears an inquiring expression as she rests a hand on her head. “What does it mean, Steve?”

He takes a sharp intake of breath as he feels the familiar heat crawl up his neck. “Nothing?”

“Steve,” Addison gives him a scolding look. “I’m a big kid, and I know that it has to mean something. Just tell me what it means.”

You shake your head in amusement as you place a bag of popcorn into the microwave, overhearing the conversation between your boyfriend and overly-curious daughter. You punch in the cook time before saving Steve from Addie’s painful questioning. “Steve,” You call out. “Would you mind helping me with the popcorn?”

You hear him let out a sigh of relief. “Of course not.” You let out a small laugh, knowing that he’s more relieved than he should be to leave the living room.

He walks into the kitchen with that certain smile that sends your heart racing. The smile that says both, “Let me help you with your grocery bags, ma’am.” and “Let me help you rip off your clothes.” It makes you feel breathless in its contagious ways, that you can’t help but smile back. 

He walks towards you, and your eyes decide that now’s a perfect time to blatantly check him out. He wears a dark pair of pants, which make his legs look amazing and you can only imagine how much better they would look from behind. The best part by far is what’s on the upper-half. He sports an average white, long-sleeve, top, but the part that makes it anything but average is the fact that it’s about two sizes too small for his body. There are no complaints coming from you as you appreciate every outline of his godlike build.

Your eyes raise up to his face as you hear the sound of a throat being cleared. A light tint displays itself across his cheeks and an amused smirk plays at his lips. You give him a bashful smile and tuck a strand of hair behind your ear, feeling caught in a very obvious act. “What?” Your question.

“You know what.” He fires back, allowing an unusually cocky tone to lace through his voice.

You quickly hide any form of embarrassment, and try and pull off your best cool and collected facade. ‘Two can play this game’ You think to yourself.

“You look handsome tonight.” You take a step closer to Steve and place a hand on his arm. “Actually, handsome isn’t good enough. You’re more-”

“[Y/N],” You can hear his act starting to wash away.

“What? I can check out my boyfriend if I want to.”

He shakes his head and looks down to the tiled floors. He gives in and scratches the back of his neck, clearly feeling flustered. “I should be the one telling you that.”

“Oh?” You raise an eyebrow and shuffle closer. “That I’m handsome or that you can check me out whenever?”

You watch as another smirk forms at his lips, replacing his once nervous smile. His eyes wander back up to yours, holding a devious gleam. “That you’re handsome.”

You release a loud, booming laugh, as you turn back to the microwave. “You’re the worst.” You take the popcorn out of the microwave and pour it into a large bowl. Steve reaches his hand into the bowl, but you playfully slap it away. “None for you, Rogers.”

Steve rolls his eye, letting out a deep laugh. “Okay I get it, I get it.” He wraps his arms around your waist, catching you by surprise. You let out a small yelp as he spins you around. You eyes watch in curiosity as he brings his face closer to your ear. His mouth rests against your hair, millimeters from your ear,  making his light breaths send chills crawling across your skin. “You’re beautiful.” He whispers. “You’re the most beautiful woman I’ve ever seen.”

‘He’s won this game.’ You think as his voice sends your legs into a jelly like feeling. 

You softly reach the side of his face, bringing it centered with yours, wanting nothing more than to place your lips on his. Just as you’re about to kiss him, Addison comes bounding into the kitchen. She skips over to the pair of you, humming obnoxiously. “Mommy and Steve sitting in a tree,” You and Steve separate, but he leaves one of his hands resting on the small of your back. “K-I-S-S-I-N-G.”

“Addie,”

“First comes love, then comes marriage.”

“You’re doing that thing where you embarrass mommy again.”

“Then comes mommy pushing-”

“The popcorn’s ready.” Hoping that will get her to stop singing.

Addie’s mouth hangs open from her song, but it’s quickly replaced with an excited smile. “Okay.” Addie squeezes past the two of you and grabs the bowl of popcorn. “Hurry up, I picked a good movie.” She takes a fistful of popcorn, shoving it all into her mouth. “I think you’ll love it, Steve!” She says with a mouthful of food.

He lets out a loud laugh, shaking his head lightly. “I bet I will, Addie.”

Addie skips back to the living room, leaving a small popcorn trail following after her. You release a soft groan and look up to Steve. “Sorry we couldn’t have a more quiet night, I just couldn’t find a sitter. I love her, but believe me when I say that the kid has her annoying moments.”

“It’s no problem whatsoever. I really do love spending time with her.”

“You say that now, but get ready.” You send him a calculating smirk. “Addison doesn’t have the best taste in movies.”

“I’m sure it can’t be that bad.”

“Oh,” You begin to walk towards the living room. “You’ll see.”

Addison places the disc into the DVD player and skips towards where you and Steve just sat down. She jumps onto your lap, making you release a groan at the sudden weight. “Sorry, mom.”

You lean down to give her a kiss on her head, but she starts to wiggle her way towards Steve. You watch as she reaches the small gap in between you and him. Addie looks up to Steve, who is staring down at her, and starts to push on his arm. A look of confusion flashes across your face.

“Addison-” Addie turns to you and begins to do the same to you. “What are you doing?”

“Can you guys move over?” She takes a deep breath, already feeling tired from pushing the two of you.

“Can I ask why?”

“I want,” She gives you another push. “To sit,” And Steve another push. “In the middle.”

“Okay, okay.” You move over, and Steve does the same, clearly amused by Addison’s behavior. “Calm down feisty pants, we’re moving.”

Addison lets out a large breath of air and snuggles into your side. She lifts up her legs and drapes them across Steve’s lap. Finally feeling comfortable she says, “Let’s watch the movie now!”

You look over to Steve who is clearly entertained by Addison, as his chest rises and falls in silent laughter. Then you look back to Addie who is occupied by the beginning of a movie you’re not feeling overly interested in.

With a sudden genius idea, you reach for your phone in your pocket and wave at Steve with it. He raises an eyebrow, and you use your other hand to point to him. Still not getting it, you mouth out, “Your phone.” He clues in and reaches for his cell phone that sits on the glass coffee table.

When he has his phone, you smirk and unlock yours. Your fingers tap across the keyboard in a speed that Steve’s impressed by. He’s never been very good with technology and only bought his phone because his colleagues wouldn’t stop pestering him to get one.

He looks down on his phone when he feels it vibrate, notifying him of a new message. Noticing that the message is from you, he looks over at you with a confused expression. ‘Why does she need to text me?’ He silently thinks to himself. ‘She’s sitting right next to me.’ He looks down to Addie, watching as her full attention is focused on the movie. ‘Well, kinda next to me.’

He looks back to you with the same look of confusion. “What?” He mouths to you.

You point to your phone and mouth back, “Read it.”

Steve looks back down and instantly regrets it. Much like earlier, his eyes double in size, and his cheeks are adorned with a light pink heat.

**New Message:** _So, what are your intentions with me? -[Y/N]_


End file.
